The scope of this program project requires a careful coordination of activities of all of the investigators and team members in order to achieve the overall objectives of the program. This is of special importance in our case because of the extensive use of common shared research facilities and office by the investigators on this program project. This has an added dimension due to the location of much of the research in the Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology at Washington University. Housed within one facility are unequaled resources and personnel dedicated to brain research using positron emission tomography and magnetic resonance imaging. The main functions of the Administrative Core will be the coordination of effort across the several research groups and cores, effective interactions between the projects and the Internal and External Advisory committees, management of databases and Sharepoint sites for data archiving and communication, and oversight of all progress, regulatory paperwork and budgets. The close proximity of offices and scanners and the long-standing and excellent working relationships that exist among investigators and staff of the Program Project will facilitate this effort. Dr. Raichle will lead the Program Project's administrative activities with support from Dr. Hershey, administrative assistants and a bioinformatics support person as described in the Administrative Core Plan.